


My Darling, Stay Gold

by feelingvictory



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingvictory/pseuds/feelingvictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of canon-based oneshots set throughout the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Next Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mostlyharmless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlyharmless/gifts).



> This was a 2010 Christmas gift for her~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AkuRoku.

     The setting sun was warm on the boy’s face as he sat atop the clock tower’s edge, knees pulled in close to his chest.  Carefully he lifted his gaze to the world, as hues of orange and red were reflected in his eyes.  While he watched the sunset as it streaked the sky in warmth, a feeling of emptiness began to set in.  As much as he wanted to believe, he knew none of it was real.  He was on the brink of existence fading into sleep, which meant, so was everything else.

     “Finally woken up, have you?”

     Roxas jumped at the sound, quickly turning toward the source.  “Axel...,” he said as the sight of his red-haired friend fully realized in his mind.

     Axel looked out toward the horizon.  “No, maybe you’re falling asleep.”  His gaze dropped.  “Soon we won’t even be able to have these conversations with just our consciousnesses.”

     Roxas turned back to the setting sun.  “I—I’m going back... back  to my original form, aren’t I.”

     “I’ve thought something for a long time,” Axel said as he sat down beside Roxas on the tower edge.  “Naminé said it, too.” He turned and looked over at Roxas.  “Roxas... you have a heart don’t you?  No, Naminé and me, too... do we really not have hearts?”

     “That’s...  I don’t know that either.”

     “I guess you wouldn’t....”

     “But, I’ve started thinking, maybe the heart’s not something you can see or feel,” Roxas went on, “And if so...  no, I’ll leave it there.”

     “Hm?  What, right at the most important part?”

     Roxas smiled.  “Sora will find the answer.  Because he’s me.”

     “Yeah, you’re right,” he replied.  Axel pulled out two Sea-Salt Ice Creams and handed one to Roxas.

     “Oh,” the boy exclaimed as he took it from Axel.  The two smiled lightly at each other before biting into their ice creams, gazes returning to the setting sun.

     “This takes me back.  You got it memorized?  The day we first met, when you got a new name.  We watched the sunset from here, like this.”

     “Yeah,” Roxas answered, “this is the town I was born in.  Everyone... Hayner, Pence, Olette... I wonder how they’re doing.”

     “You should go see them again.  To find your answer, you know.”

     “Mm,” Roxas murmured.  “So, I have to go soon... Sora is waiting.”

     “Yeah... you’re right.”  Axel turned away from Roxas. “Damn, this ice-cream’s really salty,” he lied, as he fought back the feeling that was forming deep within his chest—the feeling of farewells, of experiences unspent, of lives unlived.  It was all too much, seeing his best friend once more, knowing all the while, it wouldn’t last. 

     Nothing ever lasted.

     “Once I leave, we’re going to fall asleep,” Roxas said quietly, his ice-cream hanging loose in his hands.

     “I know,” Axel replied, rubbing his eyes with his hand before turning back to Roxas with an uneasy smile.  “And then this will be over.”

     “What do you mean?”

     “Well...,” Axel began only to stop himself.  A sigh escaped him, while he scratched the back of his neck.  “You know...  There’s nothing beyond this.”

     Roxas faced Axel, his expression serious.  “There’s always something, Axel.”

     “If you say so.”

     “Sora will figure it out, I know he will.  Sleep doesn’t have to be the end.”

     “What else could there be?”

     “The next life,” Roxas replied.

     An elated sigh left his lips as a smile appeared on Axel’s face.  “The next life, eh?  What makes you think there’s a place for me there?”

     “Everyone deserves a second chance.”

     Axel considered this.  “What if we don’t remember this life?”

     “I could never forget you, Axel.”

     A short laugh broke into the air.  “You know, there was a time where I thought that if I was a part of everyone’s memories, I’d live on forever.  I tried to make friends with everyone I met, just so that I’d have that.”  Axel looked up toward the sky.  “In the end, it doesn’t really matter does it?  All those people, who only have fleeting memories of me... how could I live on in such meaningless places?”  He gestured to the clock tower, the sun, the town.  “None of this is real.  This is a place we built together, Roxas.  This is a place made by our memories.”  Axel glanced down at the ice-cream that was melting in his hands.  “This is where I belong.  This is where I can live forever.”

     “This is where we’ll sleep,” Roxas added.  “While we wait for the next life.”

     “Yeah, I’d like that,” Axel replied.  “A new beginning....”

     “I need to go, though,” Roxas began, “I can’t fall asleep just yet... Sora’s still waiting for me.”

     “Right....”

     A light began to envelop Roxas and Axel.  Roxas looked over at Axel, smiling.  “See you later, Axel,” he said, reassuringly, as the light over took him.

     Axel gave off a weak smile as the light began to take him, too.

     “See ya, partner,” Axel replied solemnly, as a single tear fell from his face—

     and splashed against the tower edge.


	2. Under a Sea of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SoRiKai.

     A young boy set out of his island home.  Brushing strands of silver from his eyes, he faced the night sky above him for a moment.  The smell of saltwater blew past him as a content smile spread across his lips.  Though it was a little chilly out, Riku couldn’t be bothered by any of that.  The sky was clear, the night young, and soon, he and Sora would partake in their usual ritual of watching stars above them.

     There was nothing Riku wanted more in that moment.

     He began making his way over to their usual spot, walking down the usual street.  As he put one foot in front of the other, his gaze met curiously with the calm and peaceful houses on the street.  Nothing was a stir as he continued down the street.  The world was quiet.

     Nothing ever happened here.

     That was the problem; at least, Riku thought it was.  It was a tiny world he had wound up on—one that seemed in a constant stasis.  A part of him knew this to be his home, but, the other part of him longed for something more than what these islands could give him.  He, like so many boys, wanted adventure.  He wanted intrigue, mystery, an experience.  What made him different, however, wasn’t that Riku wanted these things simply for the sake of having them.  No, Riku wanted to become stronger, because that was the only way he could protect what mattered most to him—those he loved.

     Riku’s aquamarine eyes searched out for Sora on the beach, but found no trace of him.  A light sigh escaped the boy’s lips as his feet shifted against the sand.  He wondered where Sora could possibly be, as it was uncustomary for him to be late for their regular star-gazing.  As he shook his head, Riku imagined the various excuses Sora was bound to come up with—all of which Riku was sure to see through.

     Sora was never a good liar.

     Riku liked that best about him though.  It meant that he could always tell what Sora was thinking, and, knowing that, meant he’d never have to worry.  The great thing about Sora was that he never changed.  He kept the same focus and drive and willingness to put his friends—in this case Riku—first.  Sora would always be there.

     He couldn’t help but wonder what Sora liked best about him.

     Absentmindedly, Riku kicked away at the sand.  He lifted his gaze toward the night sky and the countless possibilities they reflected back at him.  Each star was another world.  He had thought it for years, but, now, he had proof.  Riku’s fist lay against his heart as he remembered a secret promise.

     _One day, I’ll be free._

     A small smile appeared on Riku’s face.  He turned around at the sound of his name being called.  In the distance he could see Sora wave excitedly at him.  Riku nodded in the boy’s direction before facing the starlit sky once more.

     _I’ll be free, and then I’ll really be able to protect him._

Riku closed his eyes, still smiling, as the sea breeze washed over him.  Taking his hand off of his heart, he held it out in front of him, imagining how it felt—holding that Key.  His fist clenched, and, deep within him, his heart swelled.  Slowly he opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder at Sora once more.

     _I wish I could tell him... but... I don’t want the magic to wear off... otherwise, how can I keep him safe?_

As Riku watched Sora, his eyes widened.  Sora wasn’t alone.  No, instead of just his happy-go-lucky friend he had been expecting, there was another figure behind Sora.  A girl.  Riku didn’t understand how he had missed her before, but, there she was.

     “Riku!” Sora called out again.  He motioned for the girl behind him to follow as he ran toward his best friend.  He rested his hands on his knees as he caught his breath.  Looking up at Riku, he cracked a grin.

     “You’re late,” Riku said somewhat dismissively, his eyes quick to focus back on the girl looming in the distance.

     “Maybe you’re just early,” Sora chimed in.  “Hm?” Sora murmured as he watched Riku.  Eventually he turned to face what Riku was facing.  “Oh, yeah!  That’s that girl I told you about!”

     Riku shot Sora a sceptical look.

     “Remember?  She’s the one who fell from the sky!”

     Riku rolled his eyes lightly as he stepped forward to greet the girl who was still lagging behind.  When he reached her, he put his hands on his hips, dipping his head slightly to try and get a better look at her.  She didn’t respond.

     “I’m Riku,” he said to her.  “What’s your name?”

     The red-head girl said nothing for a moment, before—finally—a whisper escaped her.  “Kairi.”

     “It’s cool that I invited her, right, Riku?” Sora grinned as he caught up with them.  “That’s why I was late, actually,” Sora added, scratching the back of his head.

     “Yeah, sure,” Riku muttered before turning back toward the beach.  He walked over to the dock where a single streetlamp was lit.  “You want to sit on the dock or the beach?”

     “I ‘unno.  Whatcha think, Kairi?” Sora asked playfully, nudging her.

     Kairi didn’t say anything though, and, now bathed in the dim light of the streetlamp, Riku finally got a good look at her.  Riku was perturbed slightly by the blank expression on her face, like there was a thick fog over her eyes.  They looked... empty... almost.

     “Beach!” Sora exclaimed for her.  “I bet her old world didn’t have one!”

     Riku’s interest piqued.  “What?  She’s from another world?”

     “Well, where else would she be from?  Jeez, Riku, I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.”

     “I thought you were kidding when you said that thing about falling from the sky,” Riku shot back, his attention now fixed on Kairi.

     “Nope!  You remember that big meteor shower a few nights back?  The one we saw?”

     Riku turned to Sora, as the memory replayed in his mind.

     _Riku and Sora had been watching the night for a while, talking lightly amongst themselves, when, suddenly, the sky lit up.  It was almost like the sky was opening up, the way the meteors streaked the atmosphere.  What was once a sea of stars became a series of rivers made of a brilliant light.  It looked like it would never end._

_“Wow!” Sora exclaimed, patting Riku lightly on the chest in case he was missing it.  “Riku!  Riku!”_

_“I see it,” Riku replied, a small laugh hidden in his voice._

_“It’s so pretty,” Sora said whilst grinning.  Despite the beauty in the sky above them, Sora turned to look at his best friend.  Riku peered out of the corner of his eye at the boy, seeing the slight worry on his friend’s face.  “Riku?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Do... do you think....”_

_“What?”_

_“Just... do you think they could... hit us?”_

_Riku was ready to laugh at the statement, but, seeing the genuine worry etched in Sora’s expression, he reconsidered.  He rolled onto his side, so that he and Sora were face to face—both of them ignoring the lights above._

_“I’ll protect you,” Riku said quietly._

_“How?”_

_“I’ll hit them all away if I have to,” he replied._

_Sora’s expression lightened, and, in his eyes, Riku could see the reflection of the shooting stars above them.  “You really think your sword can go against that?”_

_“No,” Riku replied, “but I won’t be using it, anyway.”_

_“What’ll you use?” Sora asked in disbelief._

_Riku tapped his chest, where his heart was.  “I’ll always protect you, Sora,” Riku asserted.  “Against the stars, the darkness, anything.”_

_Sora closed his eyes. Rolling back onto his back, Sora smiled.  “You say some weird stuff sometimes, Riku,” he said quietly._

_Riku let out a small laugh as he, too, rolled onto his back.  He closed his eyes as well, cutting off the streaking lights from his view as he lay beside his best friend.  The two boys were silent for a while as their chests rose and fell peacefully._

_“I’ll always protect you, too,” Sora whispered._

_Riku smiled._

“Yeah,” Riku said, “I remember.”

     “That’s when she came here!” Sora exclaimed.  “Mom was talking about it with Dad the other night—she just washed up on the shore!”

     Riku looked back over at Kairi.  He stared at her for a while, as his mind and heart racked with all this had meant.  For a long time, he had worried that he had imagined it all—the man and the key.  He wanted to believe, but a voice in his head told him not to so often that he wondered if there even _were_ other worlds.  But here was the proof.  Kairi.

     Riku placed his hand on Kairi’s shoulder.  “Do you not remember anything?”  Kairi slowly shook her head.  “Your home?”  She shook her head again.  “What about your parents?”  Nothing.

     There was a small silence between the three of them.

     “We’ll find ‘em,” Riku replied, looking back up at the stars.  “One of those stars is your world,” he said, pointing.  “Maybe that one, or that one.  One day, the three of us, we’ll get there.”

     “Really?!  How?”

     “There’s always a way, Sora,” Riku replied with a smile.

     “Yeah!” Sora said, thrusting his fist in the air in exuberance.  “How about it, Kairi?  You want to come with us, right?  We’ll go and see a whole bunch of worlds! Real adventures, right, Riku?”

     Riku nodded.  “One day.”  The two boys faced the girl once more.  Riku outstretched his hand.  “All for one and one for all?”

     Sora grinned as he placed his hand on top of Riku’s.

     Kairi looked at Riku’s and Sora’s hands blankly before, slowly—almost cautiously—she placed her own hand on theirs.  Riku and Sora exchanged smiles.  The fog in her eyes lifted, and, for once, Riku could see something reflecting back in Kairi’s eyes—

     Something more than just the sea of stars above them.

“All for one and one for all!”


	3. Conversations of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NamiKai.

     Kairi opened her eyes.

     _This is... my heart._

     She began to step forward on the station, but, her feet were met with something strange.  Kairi looked down at her feet to find it on top of a sheet of drawing paper.  Glancing around the platform, she found the entire station to be covered in forgotten drawings and sketches and crayon-pencil memories.  She felt a twinge in her heart as she faced the center of the platform where a small blonde girl was sleeping—her notebook clutched tightly to her chest.

     As Kairi made her way over to Naminé, her feet accidentally kicked up some of the many sheets that littered the floor, letting them spill over the edge.  She watched in concern as the drawings swished and floated into the abyss surrounding the station.  On one of the descending pages, she saw a crayon drawing of herself.

     “Naminé?” Kairi said softly when she approached the sleeping girl.  She sat down beside her, watching her chest rise and fall lightly—her fingers curled around the edge of her notebook.  “Naminé?”

     Slowly the other girl’s eyes opened.  Though Kairi could see acknowledgment in her eyes, Naminé did not smile.  She didn’t do anything except lay there, her cheek resting against yet another drawing.  They stayed there for a while, breathing in the silence.

     Kairi lifted her gaze off of Naminé momentarily.  “What is all this?”

     Naminé averted Kairi’s eyes.  “I just....”  Her grip tightened on her notebook.  “I just wanted to belong somewhere.”

     “Naminé....”

     “I see all these people’s memories... all the time.  But I’m never in any of them.”  Naminé sat up, a solemn look on her face as she picked up one of the drawings.  Kairi craned her neck to see it.  It was of her, and Naminé and Sora and Riku sitting on the beach.  “Why can’t I?  How come I’m the one who...,” Naminé stopped herself.

     “Is that what all these drawings are about: you trying to belong in someone’s memories?”

     “I just...  I know I did some horrible things... but, does that really mean I don’t get a place to belong?  I’ve tried to make up for what I’ve done; I’ve tried so hard.  His memory... the message....”  Naminé looked up at Kairi, blue meeting blue.  “Why am I the one that’s left behind?”

     Kairi placed her hand on Naminé’s.  “You’re not.  You belong here with me, Naminé.  It’s where you’ve always belonged.  In my heart.”

     “Is that all there is?”

     “You’re not forgotten, Naminé.  You live on, inside my heart.  And my heart is connected to the hearts of those you care about, and through our bonds, you’ll always be with us.  You _do_ belong, Naminé.  You’ll always be in our memories.”

     Naminé looked away.  “You don’t _need_ me though.  You were complete without me.”

     Kairi’s expression deepened.  “I may not have needed you, Naminé, but I _want_ you.  I want you to be here with me.  I want you to be in my heart, because... you’re important to me, Naminé.”

     “All I did was hurt people though....”

     “Maybe,” Kairi began, “but you set things right.  You took responsibility, and you made sure things would be okay.  I wish I was as confident as you were Naminé.  I wish I could’ve done what you did.”

     “What do you mean?”

     Kairi’s pulled back her hand, wrapping it around her stomach as she looked away.  “I could see the darkness,” she said.  “Riku was one of my best friends and I just stood around and watched as his obsession with freedom caused darkness to be born in his heart.  Maybe if I had done something... maybe if I had tried to save him... then none of this would have happened. 

     “But I was scared.  I was scared I was losing one of the few people I cared so much about, and instead of gripping on tighter, I started to let go.  I couldn’t even tell Sora, because I was too afraid to face it.  And then that night, when he...,” Kairi went silent, her gaze falling to the ground where she saw a drawing of her and Riku the night of the storm.  “You already know what happened then, don’t you?”

     “Yes,” the other girl whispered back.

     “I lost him that night, and even though I was still with Sora, I couldn’t tell him what I should have told him so long ago.  We needed to help, Riku.  Riku was taking the wrong path.  And it was my fault.”  Kairi paused, nodding lightly.  “It was my fault.”

     Kairi looked up at Naminé, tears forming along her eyes.

     “I couldn’t do what you did, Naminé.  I could take responsibility.  I was left on the islands for a year, and I did nothing.  I waited.  I waited for Sora to fix what I had done.  But... why did that burden fall on Sora?  Why was he the one who was chasing after Riku when it was my fault Riku left in the first place?”

     Kairi placed her hand on Naminé’s once more.

     “We are so grateful for what you’ve done, Naminé.  Without you, we’d all be just as lost as we used to be.  You brought us back together, you know that right?  And even though you think you don’t belong, you do.  You belong in all of us now.”

     Kairi got to her feet.  She smiled through the tears and held her hand out for Naminé.  “Come one,” she said, “let’s go see Sora.”

     Naminé stared at Kairi’s hand hesitantly before slowing slipping her own inside of it.  A small smile spread across her lips as she got to her feet.  Weaving their fingers, they were overtaken by light.

     The countless drawings blew away as if an imaginary wind fell upon them, revealing the stained glass portrait of two girls—

     fingers intertwined.


	4. Brothers & Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LeaIsa

     “That fucking hurt!” Lea exclaimed as he looked down at a cut on his arm.  The flesh had gone crimson as blood began to trickle forth from it.  “How about we go back and show him he can’t mess with us!?”

     “How about you shut up and stop fidgeting so I can fix it?” Isa replied, taking Lea’s arm in his hand as he inspected the cut.  He reached behind him, grabbing some bandages from his bag. 

     Lea groaned, falling onto his back.  The two of them were sitting in the Central Square, feet dangling over the edge of one of the many raised platforms.  Below them, water sprouted forth from the fountain.  “I just can’t believe they cut me like that!  Since when was it a crime to break into the castle?!”

     Isa rolled his eyes.  “Maybe if you didn’t struggle so much you wouldn’t have rubbed up against their weapons, genius.”

     Lea glanced over at his friend, his eyes narrowing slightly.  “What kind of friend-talk is that?  You should be going out there to avenge me... or something.”  He leaned away slightly from Isa, onto his side.  “This is my back, Isa.  See it?  Why don’t you have it?!”

     “I do have your back, Lea,” Isa said, “that’s why I’m trying to fix your damn arm.”

     Lea rolled onto his back once more, laying his arm over Isa’s lap so he could better medicate it.  “Whatever,” he mumbled.  “Is it bad?”

     “Horrible,” Isa replied.  “We’re going to have to amputate.”

     “Cool,” Lea said, smirking.  “Think I could get a sword for an arm instead?  That’d be sick.”

     “Would definitely be an improvement.”

     “Hey!  My arm is awesome, okay?  Look at those biceps.”  Lea tried flexing only for the cut along his arm to sting.

     “Smooth.”

     “Shut up.”  Lea grinned.

     Isa cleaned up Lea’s wound, causing Lea to grimace slightly.  “Sorry,” Isa muttered quietly, quick to begin wrapping the bandages around Lea’s arm.

     “It’s alright,” Lea said, “I’m a man.  We can go through anything without shedding a tear.”

     “Men don’t have hearts anymore, eh?”

     “Of course I have a heart,” he replied, “mine’s just really strong.”

     “If you say so,” Isa replied, continuing to wrap the bandage.

     “I do say so,” Lea replied with a grin.  “Seriously, if I were ever to cry, it’d have to be over something huge.”

     “Hm.”

     “Is it done?” Lea asked, craning to get a good look.

     “Almost.”  Isa tied the bandages in a knot, checking to make sure it would hold.  “There,” he said, giving Lea his arm back.  “Ready for your next idiot move,” he added before lying down on the ground next to Lea.  The two of them watched the sky.

     “Thanks, Isa,” Lea said quietly.

     “Still think I don’t have your back?”

     “Nah.”  Lea looked over at Isa with a grin before turning to the sky once more.  “I know you do.  We’re like brothers, Isa.  We’ll always be there.”

     “Brothers, huh?”

     “Yeah,” Lea said with a nod.

     “What if things change?”

     “Why would things ever change?”

     “I don’t know.  What if you run off with that blond stray and leave me behind?”

     “I’d never do that,” Lea replied confidently.

     “I’m not so sure.”

     “Hey, come on!  Brothers, remember?”

     “Pretty hard to forget something from two seconds ago.”

     “It’s not just a word, Isa,” Lea replied, sitting up.  He pulled out two Sea-Salt ice creams, holding one out for Isa.  “It’s a promise.”

     “Hmph,” Isa murmured, taking the ice-cream.  “What if he has something I don’t?”

     Lea shook his head.  “He’s not you.”

     Isa considered this for a second, before a quick grin flashed on his face.  He jumped off of the edge and onto the lower ground beneath them.  “Little too sentimental for me,” Isa smirked.  “Come on, let’s go figure out how to get back at those guards.”

     A smile appeared on Lea’s lips.  He, too, jumped off of the edge, joining Isa on the ground.  Together they walked toward the castle town, enjoying salty sweet taste on their tongues.  “You think we can actually get back at them?  I mean, they are higher up than us,” Lea said.

     Isa stopped in his tracks.  He smirked confidently, taking another bite of ice cream before saying:

“Those bastards won’t know what hit them.”


	5. The Glass Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namiku

     Naminé watched Sora’s peaceful expression as he slept inside the pod.  Her blue eyes carefully observed him as he slowly floated in the plane of sleep.  The monitor attached to the pod displayed a tiny journal with a crown on the front.  The girl’s shoulders sunk slightly as she left the image of the pod for the image of the monitor.

     _I hope...._

Naminé sighed.

     “It’s been a long year.”

     Naminé turned around to find Riku standing behind her.  Her expression lightened at the sight of him.  Though his blindfold concealed his eyes from her, she felt comfort in his presence.  “Yeah,” she said, “it really has.  Did you find him?”

     “Roxas?”

     “Yes,” she replied, turning back to face Sora.

     Riku stepped up beside her, his eyes also lingering on Sora’s lasting image.  “Yeah.  He’s in Twilight Town.”

     “If only we had him sooner,” Naminé said quietly.  “Maybe it wouldn’t have taken so long.  The memories... they just kept slipping out.  And then....”

     _Those other memories... the ones that don’t belong...._

“It’ll all be over soon,” Riku replied confidently.  “Sora will wake up, and you’ll have kept your promise with him, right?”

     “Right....”

     Riku placed a hand against the glass of the pod.  “How can he look so calm, like he doesn’t have a care in the world, while the rest of us....”

     “It might not be as simple as we think,” Naminé said quietly.  “Even if we do get Roxas... the Organization... they’re going to try and get him back.  I’m going to have to strip him of everything he once was.  Give him new memories—fake memories—so that he doesn’t grow suspicious of his prison.”

     Riku kept quiet.

     “I don’t know if I will be able to do it.  Making an entirely new history for him?  What if he gets his own memories back?  What if they conflict with his new ones so badly that they break his—,” Naminé stopped herself abruptly. “Th-the Organization.  They’re going to be fighting.  Especially him.”

     “Axel?  He won’t be able to find him.”

     “Riku,” Naminé began, turning to look at him.  “You know better than anyone what someone will do if it means getting their best friend back.”

     Riku’s gaze fell lightly.  “He can’t have him back.  Sora needs to wake up.”

     “I know he does, but, that isn’t going to stop Axel from trying.”

     Riku looked back toward Sora’s carefree expression.  There was a silence between the two of them as they looked on through the glass between them.  A small smile slowly found its way onto Riku’s lips.  “When we were kids, Sora and I would write letters to Santa.  We’d stay up all night on the beach, just, talking about what we’d like to ask for.  Or, well, it was mostly Sora talking.  I asked for the same thing every year.”  In the reflection of the glass, Riku could see Naminé smiling softly, even though he knew she must have seen this very memory herself.  “All I wanted,” Riku said, his gaze locking onto Sora’s again, “was to leave.”  He took in a deep breath before releasing it slowly.  His warm breath fogged up the glass slightly along where his hand lay.  “I wanted to leave so I could get strong, so I could always protect him.  I wanted a promise to be fulfilled.  But it never did.  No matter how many times I asked.  No matter how nice I was.  And then it occurred to me.  It wasn’t that I wasn’t asking hard enough or that I wasn’t nice enough....  it was that Santa didn’t exist.” 

     Riku’s hand slid off from the glass as he turned to face Naminé. 

     “I don’t blame you, you know.  For what happened to him.  I can only blame myself. I should have protected him more.  I shouldn’t have let this happen.  All I wanted to do was be there for him, and somehow, that led to all of this.”

     “I’m sorry,” Naminé said, not knowing what else to say.

     “Don’t be.  You’re making things right.  You may have made the mess, but at least you’re cleaning it up.”

     “But, you are, too, aren’t you?  All of this... this whole time.  You’re making it up to him.”

     “I’m trying,” Riku replied.  “But, I’m not finished yet.  Roxas is still out there.  Sora is still asleep.  And if Axel is really going to try as hard as you say he is, then, we’re going to have to figure out how to deal with him, too.”

     “I’ll help you,” she said.  “I want to help.  I have a conscience to clear, too.”

     Riku nodded.  “Yeah.”  He turned back toward Sora.  “If Roxas really is anything like Sora... what he’s going to need are some friends.  Someone he can relate to, that he can count on.  DiZ’s fake Twilight Town....  If you can find someone in that data, someone that Roxas can put his faith into... he won’t want to leave.  Even if Axel tries to take him.”

     “I think I know who,” Naminé whispered.  “I just worry....”

     “I know,” Riku replied.  “But it has to be done.”

     “If I give Roxas everything he might have wanted... how is that any better?  I wrecked Sora’s heart, and now I will have to wreck Roxas, too.  And, Axel....”

     “Roxas might not understand it now,” Riku said, “but if he really is Sora’s Nobody, then, he’d want to be with him, right?  It’s where he belongs.  One day, he’ll get that.”

     “I can’t promise that I’ll sit by quietly,” Naminé said in a hushed voice.  “I don’t want to hurt any more people, Riku.  And I know you don’t either.”

     “I don’t,” he said.  “But I want Sora back.  And I’m going to do what I have to.  When you see me again, I’ll have Roxas.  And then we’ll finally be able to set things right.”

     “I hope so,” she said.

     Riku gave Sora one last longing look before facing Naminé.  He smiled weakly at her.  Placing a hand on her shoulder, he spoke.  “We will, and then we’ll be there to see Sora when he wakes up.”

     “We will?” she asked, her blue eyes desperate.

     Before disappearing in a swirl of darkness, Riku smiled and said:

“Together.”


	6. Bonds & Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VenTerra.

     Ven sat alone on his bed.  Lying across his lap was the wooden Keyblade that Terra had given him so long ago.  As he looked at it, the feel of the old wood against his skin, his eyes began to water.  Tear drops painted the otherwise dry wood in tiny splatters.

     “Hey....”

     Ventus jumped slightly as he looked up and found Terra in his doorway.  He was quick to wipe the tears away from his eyes, lest Terra noticed.  Terra probably had anyway, but he had the decency not to say anything about.

     “Can I come in?”

     Ventus nodded silently.

     Terra sat down on the bed beside him.  The two were silent for a moment.  The elder boy’s eyes caught onto a cut on Ventus’ arm.  “You hurt your arm,” he said.  “You want me to get Aqua to help you?”

     “No,” Ventus said quickly.  “I’m okay.”

     Terra looked at the wetness under his friend’s eyes.  “Yeah,” he said quietly.

     The two boys fell back into their silence.  Ventus’ grip on the toy Keyblade shifted along the handle.  Terra’s eyes scanned the other boy’s room periodically, as if the answer for the next phase of the conversation was hidden somewhere along its walls.  It wasn’t.

     “Look, Ven,” Terra began.  “I’m sorry.”

     “It’s not your fault,” Ven muttered.  “I’m weak.”

     “No, you’re not.  You just haven’t trained as much.  Me and Aqua... we’ve been doing this for a long time.  You’re still learning.”

     Ventus faced Terra.  “I know I’m new but that doesn’t mean everyone has to treat me like a kid!  I’m more than that.  I can take care of myself, too, you know!”

     “I know,” Terra replied.  “But the Master....”

     “He doesn’t trust me,” Ven said turning back away from Terra, his gaze falling toward the wooden Keyblade.  “Why doesn’t he ever let me go out?  You and Aqua, you go and see other worlds all the time, but I have to stay here.”

     “He just doesn’t think you’re ready, that’s all.”

     “Do you think I’m ready, Terra?” 

     Terra could see the desperation in Ven’s eyes when he asked the question, and deep within him, his heart fell.  “I think you’re getting there.”  Ven’s shoulders dropped.  “I just...  I wouldn’t want you to get hurt either, Ven.  You’re kind of... important to me.”  Terra’s eyes fell onto the cut on Ven’s arm.  Ven didn’t say anything, but he looked up at Terra when he heard those words leave his lips.

     Terra sighed lightly before tearing a part of his shirt.  He took the scrap fabric and wrapped it tightly around Ven’s wound.  “Look, Ven,” he began as he tied the fabric in a tight knot, “I think you’re going to be great one day.  You, me and Aqua... we’re going to be the best Keyblade Masters this or any word has seen.”  Ven smiled.  “It just takes a while to get there, you know?  You have to pay your dues.”

     “It feels like that’s all I’ve _been_ doing though.”

     “I know, but, one day, you’re going to go on adventures of your own.  And when you do, you’ll realize that all of this was just paving the way to get there.  You’ll be glad.”

     “I know you’re right,” Ven said, “but that doesn’t really stop it from sucking _now_.”

     Terra laughed.  He ruffled Ven’s hair.  “I know,” he said, putting an arm around him, “but before you know it, you’ll be out there with us.”

     “You think so?”

     “Know so.”

     “I wish the Master knew so, too,” Ven muttered, his grip on the Keyblade tightening.

     Terra watched Ven carefully.  He let out a small sigh as he practically felt the boy shrink in his arms.  Playfully he nudged the boy, trying to get him to crack a smile.  Luckily, he did.

     “How about I go talk to the Master: tell him how hard you’ve been working and see if he’ll reconsider.”

     “You’d do that?”

     “Of course,” he said, “I’ve got your back.”

     Ven smile.  “Thanks, Terra.”

     “Don’t mention it.”

     The elder boy got up from the bed and began to make his way toward the door.  Behind him, he could hear Ven call out his name.  He turned and looked toward the blond boy, who had placed the Keyblade down where Terra had been sitting previously.

     “Hey, Terra?”

     “Yeah?”

     The boy went silent for a moment as he seemed to think over what he was about to say.  He cracked a soft smile before saying, “You’re important to me, too.”

     Terra let out a small laugh, smiling.

“Thanks, Ven.”


	7. Heart of the Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VanVen.

     Ventus’ eyes opened wearily.  Immediately he knew where he was.  This was his heart, in all its fractured form.  He looked among the platform, off towards the gaping hole in its corner.  A stale breath quelled within him before escaping through his lips softly.  Walking over to the crack in his heart, he sat down at its edge, feet dangling off below.

     “Your heart is healing.”

     Ventus slowly looked up from the abyss to the boy on the other side of the crack in his heart.  A black haired boy with golden eyes was sitting opposite of him, his own feet dangling.  He looked over at Ventus a small smile on his face.

     “The more your heart heals, the stronger I’m becoming,” Vanitas said.  He wasn’t really taunting the boy so much as speaking a fact.  The more Ven’s heart resided within Sora, the more it healed.  It was a slow process, but, a process nonetheless.

     “I know,” Ven said.  “But it doesn’t matter.”

     “Given up already?”

     Ventus let out a small laugh. "No," he said, smiling. "I've already made up my mind what's going to happen." Vanitas looked on with concern. "No matter how hard you try, Vanitas. I'm not going to let you ever get control of me again. I don't care what it takes. You’ll never hurt Terra or Aqua again.”

     “You sound confident.  What’s changed?”

     “I just realized what really mattered.”

     “You’re an idiot,” Vanitas replied.

     “An idiot that’s going to win.”

     “Hmph.”

     “Why did you do it anyway?” Ven asked, staring over the canyon of his heart to his other half.  “Why did you go along with Master Xehanort, and try and make the X-Blade?”

     “You really expect there to be a deep reason behind it?  God you’re such a twat.  I did it because I wanted power.  I did it because I wanted the Keyblade War back.  I did it because I _could_.  Maybe you’re still too much of a fucking baby to understand, but sometimes, people are just bad people.  And that’s all there is to it.”

     Ven shook his head.  “No.  I don’t think that’s how it is.  Good or bad....  Everyone has a bit of both inside of them.  Even you.”

     “That’s... the most bullshit I’ve ever heard to come out of your mouth.”  There was a slight pause.  “And that’s saying something.  You’re practically a cesspit of such contrived shit.”

     “There’s always a light in the darkness.”

     “Are you serious?  Please tell me you’re not serious.”

     “There’s good in you, somewhere, Vanitas.”

     Vanitas rolled his eyes.  “Thinking like that is just going to get you into the same situation that brought us here.”

     “If you there wasn’t good in you, why would you even tell me that?”

     “You’re full of it.”

     Ventus laughed.  “Maybe.”

     Vanitas’ eyes narrowed.  He took a deep breath, releasing it slowly—his expression softening.  “It’s funny, you know.  You and I used to be one.  But ever since we separated... it’s like I don’t really belong here.  We should be one... but we’re still separate, even if I am in your heart.”

     “I guess some things just aren’t reversible.”

     “You’re way too calm about the fact that that old bastard fucked your heart.”

     “There’s isn’t a whole lot I can do about it.  All I can do is be strong for the people that need me.  Aqua, and Terra.  One day, I’m going to wake up, and then I’ll have to protect them.”

     “It’s always about your friends, isn’t it?” Vanitas said, laying down against the platform.

     “Yes,” Ventus replied simply.  “They give my life purpose.”

     Vanitas looked over at Ven with a bored look. “Whatever you say.  I guess until then, I’m you’re only company.”

     “Looks that way.”

     Vanitas stood up.  A smirk spread across his lips as he glared Ven down.  “When you wake up, I’m going to be just as strong as you, you know that right?  When you wake up, I’m going to wake up, too.  And then there’s nothing you’re going to be able to do to stop me.”

     Ven smiled.  He calmly closed his eyes, head toward the sky.

“We’ll just have to see about that.”


	8. Sharing Golden Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SoRiKai.

     Riku stood on the shore of the smaller island of his home.  His long silver hair was blowing lightly with the wind as the waves lapped against the shore at his feet.  He breathed in the scent of salt-water ocean.  Nothing had changed.

     In his hands was the letter from the King.  Soon, he and Sora would be leaving again.  It had been a while since they had last left, and even though Riku was glad to be home again, he also couldn’t wait to leave.  Knowing he could always come back here... that he still belonged here even after everything that happened... it was a comfort to him.  But there was still so much that he wanted to experience, to see.  And he still needed to be strong.

     The distant promise from his past, the one he still had told no one about.  It still had gone unfulfilled, but, maybe, this was the step toward finally letting it happen, for real.  The more he thought about it, the more he couldn’t help but to smile.  Maybe he wasn’t wrong to believe after all.

     Tomorrow, they would leave, but, tonight, Kairi had asked them to come to the island one final time.  Sora and Riku didn’t ask any questions.  They regretted having to leave Kairi behind, but, they knew it wasn’t going to be long before they would be back again, and then, maybe she could finally join them.  She didn’t have a Keyblade of her own yet, but, one day she would.  Riku even considered training her, but, then they got the letter.

     “You’re here early.”

     Riku looked over at the voice.  Kairi was standing beside him, her arms folded behind her back as she smiled.  They both looked out at the sea in front of them.

     “No, you’re just late,” he replied.

     “Hey, it was my idea,” she replied, hands now on her hips.  “I can’t be late if it’s my call.”

     Riku let out a short laugh.  “Fair enough.”

     “Sora’s running late,” Kairi said, as if knowing what Riku was thinking.  “He said he’d try and make it here quickly, but, you know him.”

     Riku nodded.  “Right.”

     “It’s a nice night though,” she said, “you want to sit with me?”

     “Sure.  Paopu tree?”

     Kairi nodded.  They made their way over to the Paopu Tree, sitting on its trunk.  There was a small silence between them as they looked out over the water.  It had been the first time they had been alone on the play island in some time.  In fact, it was one night in particular when a storm had formed over the islands.

     _“Riku, what are you doing!?”_

_“I’m doing what we’ve been struggling to do, Kairi.  I’m going to open the door, and then we can finally leave.”_

_“Riku....”_

_“It’s the only way.”_

_“We have the raft, Riku.  You don’t need to do this.”_

_“The raft isn’t going to work, Kairi.  Look around.  This world is a prison, surrounded by water.  We’d go around in circles before we got anywhere that mattered.”_

_“I can’t let you do this.  If you open that door, everything is going to disappear!”_

_“I have to do this.  You, me, and Sora.  This is what we’ve been working towards.  This is what we’ve been trying to do for years, Kairi.  Beyond that door, is another world.”_

_“Please... Riku.... don’t.”_

_“I have to.”_

Kairi looked away from the sea to her friend.  Though they hadn’t said anything about it, she knew that he, too, was thinking of that night.  Had Kairi tried harder; had she tried to help Riku with his darkness when she first knew of it; maybe things would have panned out differently.  But she was too afraid.

     “I’m sorry,” Kairi said, knowing that even though those two words would never make up for how much she let down her friend and herself, that it was all she had.  All she could hope was that, in those two simple words, Riku could see the amount of torment she had over it.  Riku had started to lose his heart that night, and so did she.

     “Me, too,” Riku replied quietly.

     Kairi placed her hand on Riku’s, her eyes still out to sea.

     Riku felt the squeeze of her hand, and squeezed back.

     And that was all they needed to say.

     “Hey guys!” Sora called out.

     Kairi and Riku pulled their hands back as they looked over their shoulders to Sora who was running over towards them.  He jumped up onto the Paopu Tree, sitting down where their hands previously had been.  He shot a childish grin.

     “Sorry, I’m late.”

     “It’s alright, you’re here now,” Kairi said with a smile.

     “Why’d you want us to meet up anyway, Kairi?” Sora asked.

     “You guys are leaving tomorrow.  Again.  Who knows how long it will be until I see you guys again.”

     “We’re going to be back before you know it,” Sora interrupted.

     Kairi didn’t object to this, but just gave off a knowing smile and a shake of her head.  “I wanted a proper goodbye, until we see each other again.  I also wanted to let you guys know... that this is going to be the last time we’re separated.  Ever.”

     Sora and Riku exchanged looks.

     “I talked to Tidus and the others.  Starting tomorrow, I’m going to start training.  I know it’s just play fighting or whatever, but you guys got pretty good at it, and I want to, too.  I’m tired of being left behind, of getting in the way....  I want to be able to fight, too.”  She looked over at Riku.  “I want to be able to protect what matters to me, too.”

     Sora and Riku smiled.

     “And,” Kairi began.  She jumped off of her spot on the tree and faced the two boys.  She pulled from her pocket a golden star.  “There’s this.”

     “A Paopu fruit?”

     Kairi nodded.  “We heard about them since we were little kids,” she said, twirling the green leaf of the fruit with her finger.  “People who share them, their destinies become intertwined, so they are a part of each other’s lives no matter what.  I remember thinking it was only for romantic stuff, you know, like flowers and whatnot.  But, why does it have to be?  You two are my best friends.  I always want us to be together.”

     “We want that too, Kairi,” Sora said.

     She smiled.  “I’m glad.  So, I propose, we share one.  This one.  I know it’s just a myth or whatever.  But, I think I’d feel better if we did.”

     Sora and Riku nodded.  Kairi tore up the fruit into thirds, giving one to each of them.  At the same time, they took a bite, swishing the tangy flavour, letting it rest on their tongues before swallowing.  They didn’t... feel... any different, but maybe it wasn’t something you couldn’t see or feel—the bonds that connected them.

     Kairi finished her piece of the Paopu with a smile on her face.  “You guys remember that night?  Gosh, it must have been like... ten years ago now.  When we all met for the first time, and we made a promise under this same sea of stars?”

     “Of course,” Riku said, having just finished his own piece.

     “Y-yeah,” Sora mumbled through his full mouth.

     “That’s my first real memory here.  It’s kind of what made me... I don’t know.  I felt lost until then.  But, now I know.  This is where I belong.  With you guys.  Here.  Sharing a Paopu fruit.”

     Sora and Riku got off of the tree, the sand shifting where they landed.  Not even needing Kairi to tell them straight out, they stretched out their hands, resting them on top of each other.  Kairi laughed before placing her own hand on top of theirs, and, in one loud yell, their friendship rang throughout the world—

“All for one, and one for all!”


	9. Our Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AkuRoku.

     Axel broke through the cold waters of the dark sea, gasping for breath.  His bare skin was quick to shiver at the sudden change in temperature.  Brushing wet strands of red hair from his eyes, he looked around frantically at his surroundings.  How did he get to the Dark Margin?  One second he was warm, and the next, cold.

     It was like he had rained down from the sky.

     Like a falling star.

     He felt a twinge in his chest when he realized that he was alone.  Scanning the area, he worriedly looked for something, or someone.  And that was when he saw him, lying motionlessly on the shore of the world, just as exposed as he was—Roxas.

     “Roxas!” Axel called out.  He swam as fast as he could toward the shore, each breath taking a sharp knife to his lungs in the cold water.  But it didn’t matter, nothing mattered.  With determination, Axel broke through the water and the air time and time again, as he hectically raced toward the shore.

     He pulled himself up next to Roxas’ unconscious body, the sand sticking to both of their skin as he leaned over the boy, searching for signs of life.  But the boy’s chest remained motionless, and his eyes blank.

     “Roxas!  Roxas!” Axel screamed, but there was no response.  “Don’t you dare fucking leave me,” Axel desperately pleaded, his hands reaching to check the boy’s pulse.  He laid his ears against the boy’s chest.

     But there was nothing.

     “Roxas!”

     Roxas’ eyes reflected only Axel’s desperation.

     There was no light.

     “I’m not giving up on you,” Axel said, trying to resuscitate him.  He carefully tipped Roxas’ chin up, pinching his nose before pressing his lips against the boy’s, blowing air.  There was nothing.

     “Why won’t you wake up?” Axel said, quieter now, weakly.  He tried again.

     And again.

     And again.

     He tried chest compressions.

     He tried breathing.

     But nothing was working.

     “You promised me, Roxas.  You _fucking_ promised me!  You said we’d go to the next life together.” 

     Tears left Axel’s face as his heart twisted.

     Teardrops splashed against Roxas’ skin, until, suddenly—

     Roxas choked for breath.  He gasped and sputtered, his arms clinging onto Axel as coughed up water and breathed in life.  The light came back to his eyes as the tears left Axel’s.  A smile so deep fell onto Axel’s face as he cradled Roxas’ head, telling him to breathe.

     “Wh-where are we?” Roxas managed to say, once he had calmed down.

     “We’re alive,” Axel replied, looking out against the cold beach.

     “Sora did it?” Roxas asked, “We woke up?”

     Axel looked down at Roxas, smiling.  “Looks like it.”

     “But... this isn’t the Realm of Light.  Why are we here?”

     Axel shrugged, though he had a pretty good idea why.

     _No one goes it alone._

     The two sat up on the beach, the waves lapping against the shore and their feet and their spirits.  They had done it.  Sora had done it.  They woke up. 

     Birth by sleep.

     “Roxas,” Axel began, turning to his friend.  “I’m sorry.”

     “For what?”

     “Everything that made you leave,” he said.  “I’m sorry.”

     Roxas smiled lightly.  “I’m sorry for leaving.  But, we’re together now, right?  The past is past, and now... we have a new beginning.”

     Axel smiled.  “Yeah.  Our second chance.”

     Just then, something washed upon the shore.  Roxas looked at it curiously before picking it up, flipping it over in his hands.  He glanced over at Axel, as they both looked at the item curiously, reading the one word it had to say.

WINNER 

     A light opened up in the sea in front of them, spreading through the area.  Axel and Roxas’ eyes were wide as they looked on at the door to light, small smiles on both their faces.  Roxas got to his feet and held his hand out for Axel.  Without a word, Axel smirked back, taking Roxas’ hand in his own.  They faced the light, and, without a stray beat, walked forward.

“We’ll go together.”


End file.
